Jigoro
| affiliation = Thriller Bark | occupation = General Zombie | epithet = | jva = Kazuya Nakai | Funi va = Christopher Sabat | zombie number = 850 | age = 59 (deceased) }} Jigoro of the Wind was a zombie on Thriller Bark, in the service of Gekko Moriah. Later, he was assigned to be under Hogback's command. As he had Zoro's shadow, he was a user of Santoryu. Appearance Jigoro is a General Zombie, and is a middle aged man with a toothbrush mustache just under his nose. He has shadowy eyes, and long flowing black hair. His head is wrapped with bandages and has many nails going through it. He has what appears to be a metal casket attached to his legs. He also sports a haramaki (stomach band) similar to Zoro. He wears a yellow shirt with the text "Your Song" and short shorts. Personality Having been used as the vessel for Zoro's shadow, Jigoro has all the mannerisms and tendencies of the one whom his "soul" originated from. This even includes Zoro's belief that a scar from behind is a swordsman's greatest shame. He later became more appropriate for a Thriller Bark zombie, following the orders of his assigned master without question (in his case, Absalom, and then later Hogback). Still, he appeared to still retain the latter's rivalry with Sanji. This extended to Sanji's shadow, which was housed in Inuppe and proved to be their undoing, making the two zombies take each other out. Abilities and Powers In his past-life he was a master swordsman who managed to single-handedly defeat seven thousand pirates, in order to save his family. Being a General Zombie, Jigoro was much stronger than the lower echelons of Thriller Bark's zombie ranks, and with Zoro's shadow infused into him, Jigoro was capable of performing Zoro's Santoryu techniques. In the anime, he was seen being able to wrench himself free from Robin's sprouting hands with little effort. However, with Zoro's shadow he also gained his weakness: his complete lack of orientation. When the General Zombies tried to aid Tararan, Jigoro was seen walking in the wrong direction. Zoro's reluctance to cooperate with Sanji also became a hindrance, as Jigoro would not cooperate with Inuppe, who had Sanji's shadow. History He is a former swordsman who was made a Zombie General. When he was alive, he single-handedly killed seven thousand pirates to save his own family. His age at the time of his death was 59. He is a relatively "fresh" zombie. He was made only a short while after the Straw Hat Pirates boarded Thriller Bark. His zombie number is 850. He had Zoro's shadow. He was able to hold down Robin and Chopper, together with Inuppe. Even though no ego was left, he still could not get along with Inuppe, who had Sanji's shadow, resulting in them getting in a fight over orders, and then Hogback unintentionally ordered both to jump out of the building, which they obeyed. His life force was eventually taken away when Moriah stole the shadows of every zombie to become even more powerful. Major Battles * Jigoro and general zombies vs. Luffy, Franky and Nico Robin * Jigoro, Hogback, Victoria Cindry and Inuppe vs. Tony Tony Chopper and Nico Robin * Jigoro vs. Inuppe Trivia * In Episode 348, all the General Zombies decided to go upstairs to help Tararan. As they all head up the stairs, Jigoro walks the opposite direction. This is a reflection of Zoro's poor sense of direction. * In Episode 363, when Hogback was tricked into ordering Jigoro and Inuppe to jump from the tower, the music Ode to Joy was played. This is the fifth time in the anime that a piece of non-original music was played. The first was Hiluluk's death. The second was when Luffy defeated Crocodile. The third time was in Movie 7, when Usopp was opening the treasure chest. The fourth time was when Absalom addressed the soldier zombies (Ode to Joy as well). The sixth time being when Hannyabal cheers during episode 445 (Again Ode to Joy). It can also be noted that during Chibi Buggy's departure from the Island of Rare Animals, a brief moment of non-original music was played. * The first spoken words in a conversation; "A scar on the back is a swordsman's shame - but I have scars all over" is a reference to Zoro's initial reaction upon his defeat by Mihawk when he turned to face him ("It is a shame for a swordsman to be hit from behind"). References Site Navigation fr:Jigoro it:Jigoro Category:Zombies Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Thriller Bark Saga Antagonists